Life and Death, Death and Life
by Suki-Chan18
Summary: Inuyasha has lost his will to live. There’s only one thing to do. But it’ll risk his own life, and he may possibly not make it. With the help of Friends, will he survive? Only time and I can tell. R&R please. this story will obvioulsy have comedy in i


Ok guys… this is the re-edited and re-mixed (lol) version of my story _**Good-bye**_. Don't try looking for it because I deleted it cause it was absolute crap!! Any ways I hope this one turns out a lot better. If any of you who did read _**Good-bye**_, please tell me that this is better.

DISCLAIMER: You know what? I have made too many disclaimers… I have to make them for you tube and here, and frankly, I'm sick of them. So for this story, this will be my only disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS OF THIS ANIME, OR EVEN MOST OF THE NAMES, WHAT I DO OWN IS A BRAIN AND A LAPTOP TO CREATE MY OWN LITTLE FANTASIES!!

Intro: So you already know that this is the revised version of _**Good-bye**_. You may not recognize the story at all if you read it because frankly I'm not at all happy with where it was going. Anyways here's the summary.

The one thing that mattered in his life. The one thing he lived for is gone. Taken. There's nothing he can do about it. He just has to move on. But what if there was an alternative? Would he risk his own life to save the only thing he ever truly loved? Does he really love as much as he thinks? Is she really the girl…woman he loves? Only one way to find out!

Inuyasha has lost his will to live. There's only one thing to do. But it'll risk his own life, and he may possibly not make it. With the help of Friends, will he survive? Only time (and I) can tell.

Chapter 1

A wounded hanyou stumbled over to a tree. Blood, of his, and hers mixing in the dirt. The girl he carried in his arms, taking shallow breaths. Even he could tell she wouldn't make it, yet, his mind wouldn't let him believe it. He continued his unstable walk into the woods. On one leg was a deep gash, going through is abdomen was a hole 12 cm in diameter. The girl in his arms, though she looked much better than he, was in a lot worse condition. With only one visible wound, the one of an arrow piercing her left shoulder, inside the poison of the arrow was being transported all over her body, carried through her blood. The poison, pulsing through her veins, and flowing to her heart, was slowly and surely killing her. With each breath, with each heart beat she grew weaker. As her body began to shutdown, her brain was still alert, the poison did not affect the brain. Probably why the poison was so horrible, while every organ in her body slowly dieing, she could still hear and feel.

Her body throbbing in pain, and silent tears left her eyes. She knew she was dieing. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. All she could do was wait for her brain to eventually die, when the rest of her body stopped feeding it. Then the pain would stop. But till then life would be hell. She had many regrets. She never expected to die this young.

She still wanted to live. Sure she'd met many wonderful and horrible people, but that was only half. She still wanted a family of her own. To see her children grow up. She wanted a wedding. One not to fancy, but just to her taste, besides she didn't care about the wedding, all that mattered to her was the groom. She still had to finish high school. She didn't see her mom enough, didn't tell her she loved her enough. And what were her last words to her brother? Go away, your so annoying. If she could take that back she would've.

More tears streamed down her face. This time the boy noticed. His nose picking up the salty scent. His amber orbs fell to the girls, tear and blood stripped face. Her face was slightly contorted as if in pain. If he only knew she could feel all this. Her eyes were resting shut but behind they were screaming for mercy. All she wanted was for the pain to go away. But he didn't know that. He wasn't a mind reader. Hell, he didn't even know how to tell when someone loved him. He'd always just pushed people who got close to him away. He never let a person really love him. He never realized he was human enough to love another being. Not until now. Not until it was too late.

Unexpectedly tears formed in his eyes, and his whole life seemed gloomy. There'd be no more sunshine, no matter how bright the sun really did shine. All that he'd see was clouds and gloom. Wildlife would be insignificant, beauty would not exist, it would be replaced by hatred and rage. Nothing would be the same. His friends wouldn't be his friends, they'd be random people who try to help him. Not knowing that nothing could help. His life would be pointless.

The trees covered the moonlight as the boy carried the girl. Not far, he thought, soon everything will be better. Somehow his thoughts weren't reassuring him. In fact they couldn't have sounded more unconvincing if he tried to make them. Deep inside, he knew everything was not ok. And despite himself, he let out a low sadistic chuckle. HER saying always used to be: "In the end everything is ok, If it's not, it's not the end." So did that mean she just suddenly burst out laughing and yell out "Fooled you?" No, she was dieing. Nothing could change that. He knew it. Nothing could make the one thing in his life that shined, come back. A silent tear finally fell from his face. It dropped on the girls cooling cheek. His eyes widened. Her body temperature was dropping! He had to get her to the priestess quickly. But he was also hurt, and was travelling as fast as his wounds would let him.

Damn human blood, he thought bitterly. If he was full demon, he'd be able to be running right now. If he was full demon, this girl would not be dieing. He would've been able to protect her. But if he was full demon, would he be with her? No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't give a shit about any of his 'friends', the word sounded bitter, even in his mind. He wouldn't care that this girl was dieing in front of him. He'd never met her. He wouldn't be the man he was today. Quite pathetic man, if he asked himself. But nonetheless he wouldn't be living the life he was now. And despite the pain and discomfort, he wouldn't switch the time he'd had with this girl for anything. In fact without her his life would be incomplete.

The boy made his way through to the small clearing. The clearing where his destination sat. There in the distance he saw a figure slowly making their way over. He blinked. When he opened his eyes the figure was bleary… not just a little bleary but very blurry. He closed his eyes again. But didn't open his eyes. The girl in his arms fell to the ground and shortly after his body collided with the earth.

The last thing the boy heard before he was overcome with darkness was feet shuffling and yells throughout the village. Everything was going to be ok. At least he hoped it would be.

Yeah, yeah, I know what your thinking…WTF?? Short chapter man. Well I do have plans for the next chapter at least, so cut me some slack. And if you won't well then no brownies for you. That's right and if you don't like chocolate, then what the hell is wrong with you?? Unless it's a allergy, then all I can say is I feel very, very sorry for you


End file.
